Trial of Faith-Part 1
by LMN
Summary: First post at FFN! Yay! Anyway, a deadly disease enters Odibia. The girls are safe on a private island but Matt and Izzy are trapped inside an infected building. Not only that, but Tai may already be infected. Sound interesting. R&R please!
1. Trial of Faith

Disclaimer: Oh yeah.... need this too. Don't own Digimon, don't own Quarantine or anything else in this story. They are the property of ABC, Toei Animation, Fox Kids, Bandi...........

Trial of Faith 

by M 

Chapter 1

It started with a little girl in America. And soon spread like wildfire across the entire world. She had come home one day complaining of sores on her throat and trouble breathing. Her parents quickly took her to the hospital. But it was too late. Despite all their best efforts, the doctors were unable to cure this strange, new virus. Instead, they themselves were infected and unknowingly spread this contagious disease across the country. From person to person the virus spread, soon infecting people all over the world. As soon as word got out, countries broadcasted this news to everyone. People hid in fear from this deadly, incurable plague. Others, mainly scientists, quickly went to work trying to solve this dilemma. Panic had struck the globe. But, in one small part of Japan, the disease nor the news of this epidemic had yet to arrive.............

"Hello? Oh, Mimi! Hi! What? You want to talk to Kari? Ok."

"KARI!!!!!!!! Telephone!!!!!!" Taichi Kamiya, better known as Tai, called out to his sister, Hikari from the hallway of their families apartment.

"I'm not deaf, you know. Though I might be now." she responded, irritated, comeing out of the bedroom and giving her elder brother an angry glance.

Tai stuck his tongue out at his little sister before handing her the phone and walking away.

"Boys, so immature." Kari muttered under her breath.

"What? Did you say something?" Mimi Tachikawa asked over the phone.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just that Tai can be sooo annoying." Kari grumbled to her friend.

"I know. That's why I had a great idea. My parents are taking the family on a vacation to a private island today! It's not that big of an island, but it has a big house there with more rooms then my family needs. I thought that we could have a girls night out sort of thing. Just the digidestined, of course but still it would be a great way to catch up on old times."

Kari's face lit up, "That's a great idea!! I'll go tell my mom."

"Mom!" Kari called, dropping the phone and running down the hall into the kitchen of their small apartment. 

"Yes, Honey?" her mother asked, seeing her daughter jumping up and down on the floor in excitement.

Mimi invited me to this island for a kind of party! Can I go? Please???!" Kari half-asked half-screamed to her mother.

"Well............" Mrs. Kamiya began not sure if she should agree to let her daughter go or not.

"Please!" Kari pleaded, giving the all too famous for getting what you want puppy dog eyes.

"Well, sure." her mother agreed finally, giving in to the big, pleading face. (works every time, cept in my household, that act just don't work in this family)

"Yay!!!" Kari cheered as she ran into the room her and her brother (o_O) shared to pack for the trip.

"So, you and the girls are going on a vacation?" Tai asked, having heard the somewhat loud conversation from his lower bunk.

"Yup." Kari nodded her head, happily.

"Cool, but I think you should wait to pack." he suggested.

"Why? I need to pack as soon as possible. We're leaving today." she inquired.

"Yeah, but........" he trailed off.

"But what?" she asked, trying to pry the answer out of him.

"I don't think Mimi appreciates being left hanging." he finished, smirking.

"Oh my gosh!" Kari gasped, running for the phone, realizing she had indeed left her friend on hold the entire time.

Tai smiled as he watched is sister bolt out of the room, heading for the phone. 

"It's nice that you finally remembered me!" Mimi huffed as Kari picked up the phone.

I'm so sorry!!" Kari apologized to her friend, "I was so excited about the party that I forgot about you!"

"Well, it's nice to know you care!"

Becoming board with just sitting in bed, Tai decided he should get out of the apartment for a little while.

"Hey Mom! I'm going for a walk, ok?" Tai called, heading toward the door and slipping on his sneakers.

"Sure, dear!" he heard her call from the kitchen.

He walked out the door, grinning when he heard Kari's frantic apologies from inside.

"Hey! Agumon! What's going on in the real world?" Palmon asked, approaching her friend, who was watching the events happening on Earth through the portal mirror that Genni had provided for them.

"Well, Palmon, there's some sort of terrible virus down there." Aguemon explained, never taking his eyes off the mirror.

"A virus! What's a virus digimon doing down there?! We need to stop it!" Palmon gasped in a frantic tone.

"Not that type. A human virus is something that makes people sick. It sometimes even makes them delete, I mean, what did Joe say that one time? Oh yeah, die." Aguemon told his friend, trying to calm her.

"Mimi told me about death. I hope that doesn't happen!" Palmon said, more worried then ever.

"It will if they can't stop it. But it hasn't reached Odibia yet." Aguemon said, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yet." Palmon repeated, sullenly.

"Hey! Izzy!!!" a voice shouted from behind him.

"Huh?" eleven-year-old Koushiro Izumi asked, snapping out of computer dork mode, and turning in the direction of the voice.

"Here!" the familiar voice shouted, the voice belonging to Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy asked his friend as the blond ran up to him.

"I could ask you the same question, dude." Matt countered.

"The park is a quiet place. Perfect when I want to work on my computer without having to be stuck indoors." Izzy explained, "Now, how about you?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to my dad's new job. (cause the last on didn't approve of him hitting the equipment, even if it was an emergency and the fate of the world was at stake) We're getting the place painted and my dad doesn't want me to walk around the streets all day (not that he doesn't when the house isn't getting painted. ^^;;; I mean, what else would one do? I don't think Matt's the type who would watch soap operas all day. *imagines Matt watching 'Days of our Lives'* The horror......). I saw you on my way there." he told the younger boy.

"Your dad got a new job? Where?" asked, curious (as always).

"The CDC. Center for Disease Control." Matt answered.

"Prodigious (yes, he still uses it)! They're supposed to have the most state of the art equipment. Can I come?" he asked.

"Sure. It will probably be boring alone anyway." Matt agreed.

Odibia, home to the CDC. Dr. Jackson looked at the dangerous cargo he was carrying. Inside was the disease that had put nearly the entire world in a state of panic. He had to get it to the facility, they could find a cure, if anybody could. Now all he had to do was find it...

He saw a boy in the oddest outfit walking toward him. He had the strangest, wildest hair barely contained by the odd pair of goggles on his head. He could ask where the center was from this boy. He just couldn't remember where it was with this terrible headache he had.

Tai walked along, thinking about really nothing. (as always. *dodges goggles thrown by crazed Tai fans* Woo! *sticks tongue out* I'm the dodge ball champion of the- oooofffff!!!! *staggers back up* Too bad goggles aren't dodge balls...) when a brown haired man in a suit, who really didn't look like he should be anywhere other then a hospital, staggered up to him.

"Excuse me, young man. Where is the CDC?" he asked, " I need to deliver this as soon as possible." he explained, indicating the briefcase he had with him, "It's of great importance."

"I know where it is. I'll even deliver it but only if you go to a doctor. You don't look so hot." Tai suggested, offering to take the case from the sickly doctor.

"That's very kind of you *cough*" he said, coughing on Tai's shirt. Tai, in turn, backed away in a mix of shock and disgust, "but...."

Dr. Jackson then went into a fit of coughing. He beat on his chest, making gagging sounds and then collapsed, unconscious.

"Jeez! Somebody help!! HELP!!!!" Tai shouted, panicking. After all, it's not everyday that a complete stranger passes out in the street in from of you.

A police officer across the street noticed Tai's shouts for help and walked over to the boy, "Is something wrong, son?" the police officer asked.

"This guy fell over. He's really sick!" Tai explained, indicating Dr. Jackson laying on the ground.

"Ok, I'll handle this." the officer said, heading for his radio. Noticing that Tai was still there, he made moving gestures with his hand, as if he were directing traffic instead of a young boy, "Move along now."

"Ok." Tai said. He started walking away but, noticing the bag on the ground and what the man had told him, he instead grabbed the suitcase and walked in the direction of the Center of Disease Control.

An hour later, Tai found the CDC and quickly entered, ready to get rid of the package he had unwillingly been force by fate to deliver.

"Excuse me?" Tai asked a woman at the front desk, "Some guy wanted to give this to you, but he got really sick so I'm delivering it for him." he explained, relinquishing the suitcase.

"Thank you." The woman at the desk of the CDC said before taking the satchel.

"No problem." Tai responded as he walked away, heading for home.

"Dr. (Major ^_^(GW forever!!!)) Sally?" the woman at the desk called.

A young, brown-haired scientist turned around and walked to the front desk, "Yes?"

"This just came in." she said, showing the case.

Dr. Sally looked at the package and, opening it, read a note inside, "O-oh my!" she gasped, "We have to see to this at once!"

"Hey, Mimi!! Hi, Sora!" Kari greeted, cheerfully as she jumped into the back seat of the minivan, "All ready for some fun on a tropical island?" she joked.

Mimi pumped her fist in the air, "You bet! Rest, relaxation, all a girl could hope for!" she squealed.

"That's good, sweete, because we're going to have a great vacation." Mimi's father said from the front seat, "Well, here we go (oh, oh, oh, oh)." he said, starting the engine and pulling out.

"Oh, look!!" Kari called turning in her seat, "There's Tai!!" 

She waved to her older brother, but he didn't seem to notice her, "Oh well." she said, turning around again.

Next to her, Sora sighed. She had just missed Tai, and there was something she had wanted to tell him.

"Mom! I'm home!" Tai called opening the door and entering his apartment.

"Hello, dear. Your sister just left with her Mimi and Sora." Mrs. Kamiya told him as he entered.

"Damn it." Tai cursed under his breath. He had really wanted to get in touch with Sora. The two had wanted to go out next week. He had just missed her because of that stupid package.

He walked into his room and laid down to take a nap, feeling strangely exhausted for having not done that much all day.

"Dr. Shin! Dr. Shin!!" a medic called as Dr. Jackson was wheeled into the hospital.

Shin Kido, known as Jim by his friends and family, looked up from his clipboard, "What's the problem?"

"This guy just fell down in the street, coughing. Don't know what to make of it." the medic answered, exasperated.

"Any identification?" Jim asked, scribbling some notes down on a fresh sheet of paper.

"Yeah. Says here he's a Dr. William Jackson. From the States." the medic replied reading the I.D. from the wallet they had found on Dr. Jackson's person.

"Let's see what we can make of it." Jim said, wheeling the gurney into the operation room.

5 hours later............

"Time."

"8:15 p.m."

Jim sighed. They had tried their best, but nothing seemed to work against this strange disease. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Jim ran over his options of what to do in a situation like this. He came to one he felt appropriate for this type of situation. It may just be a false alarm but.....

"Hello?" the operator asked as Jim as he picked up the phone.

"Yes," he said, "Please connect me to the Center for Disease Control."

"Yes? Oh, Dr. Kido! What? Oh dear. Really? Dr. Jackson what?! But h-he was handling the bag that boy brought in..... that means that he's infected too! Along with this entire facility!"

Dr. Sally abruptly dropped the phone and ran out of the room, much to the dismay of Jim who was left shouting on the other end of the line. She needed to contact the police, and begin the quarantine procedures. 

T.K. was happy. He really wanted to see his brother, Matt. When he found out that his dad had gotten a new job at the Center for Disease Control, whatever that was, he was glad. His mom lived near there and he would get to see Matt, and Dad too! Before, it was very difficult for him to see the male half of his family, but to have his dad working nearby was a dream come true. He happily skipped toward the building where he knew he would find his family.

"You were sure a lot of company." Matt grumbled.

Izzy turned red, embarrassed, next to him, "Sorry, Matt. You know how I get when I'm near computers and equipment."

"Yeah, that's cool. Just try to keep me company next time? Not my dad's co-workers." Matt joked, giving Izzy a light punch.

"Sure." Izzy agreed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you sure your parents are ok with you staying out this late?" Mr. Ishida asked the red head next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind my staying out. Still, I should get home." the younger boy answered.

"Right." Mr. Ishida said.

The group headed for the door, just as red lights began to blink and sirens went off overhead. As they tried to figure out what was going on, the doors and windows locked and police officers arrived out of nowhere and began to seal them off completely.

"What's going on?" Matt shouted above the noise, his voice carrying a hint of worry in it.

Outside, a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes, eyes filled with confusion and fear, asked himself the same question.

"Dr. Shin! We have another one sir!" some one shouted from off to the side

Jim sighed. This had been the third case of this new disease in the past hour! This was getting serious, really serious, and Jim was getting worried, _really_ worried.

"Take her down to the hall where we have the others." he said, pointing down the hall, but never looking up.

"Yes sir!" the medic said, running down to the room Jim had indicated.

"Dr. Shin! A call for you from the CDC!" another person shouted.

Jim ran to the phone, maybe they could give them some answers, "Yes? Hello? Dr. Sally. Nice to see you. I think we have an outbreak on our hands. What?! The CDC is on quarantine? What?! Alright............ I really don't want to do this. The whole city will go into a panic."

"Dr. Shin? The news crew is here. they need you to make a statement."

Jim adjusted his glasses and quickly ran up in front of the camera.

He took and deep breath, nervous about being on live television, and because of what he was about to say "Attention everyone. I am Dr. Shin Kido of the Odibia General Hospital. I am here to announce some important news.................

In the Kido household Jou or Joe Kido looked at his older brother on his television screen, "Jim..."

"All around the world, a deadly disease has been putting the planet in danger. It has finally reached our small corner of the world. While the disease has been contained somewhat, I want to let you know that you may not be entirely out of danger. Currently, the CDC, Center for Disease Control, is on quarantine. The hospital is also infected. Don't come here unless you are already sick. The high school is also a place to go to if you think you are infected.........................."

On a private island, three girls watched the little T.V. they had with them in interest.

Mimi looked somewhat worried, but not as much so as her two companions. Kari and Sora were worried for their families. Outbreaks were serious, and their parent weren't safe on an island like Mimi's were.

"..............other then that stay in your homes. Do not leave your homes for any reason. There are still others that may be infected, including a boy who delivered the disease to the CDC as well as anyone else who came in contact with a Dr. Jackson, from America. Please, let us know if you have any information and please stay calm.........."

In the Kamiya household, Tai got up from the sofa and watch the screen with dread taking in what was being said, "Oh man..."

"......If you have any information at all about this disease, please call the hotline at 1-800-634-4532. I repeat 1-800-634-4532. Thank you." Jim concluded his speech and the television switched back to whatever had been playing before.

Tai ran to the phone and quickly dialed the number he had just heard Jim read, "Hello! I was the one carrying that bag. I-I think I'm infected." he stuttered as a young woman picked up the phone, asking what was wrong.


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Forward: Hi again. Thank you to the ppl who have already and those who are foing to *hint, hint* review! It's nice to know that ppl think I'm a good writer. Well, here's part 2. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, don't own Quarantine. Blah blah blah.  
  
Trial of Faith Part 2  
  
by M (of LMN)  
  
  
"Yes, young man. I understand." Julie, one of the volunteers for the disease hotline said, "Dr. Shin? I have the kid who was carrying the bag."  
  
"Oh?" Jim called, "Who is it?  
  
"A Tai Kamiya, sir."  
  
"Tai?! Oh man! He's one of my brother's friends. I had better let him know."  
  
Jim ran over to one of the hospital's telephones. He picked up the receiver and quickly dialed in his home phone number.  
  
  
"Hello?" Joe asked as he picked up the ringing telephone.  
  
"Hey, Joe. How ya doing?" he herd his brother ask.  
  
"Jim! I just here the announcement. Are you ok? Can you come home? Will I be able to see you?"  
  
"Woah, little bro! One question at a time. Yes, for the moment I'm fine but I can't come home. The hospital is full of those who are sick and I can't leave. As for you seeing me, the only way is if you come here, but you would not be able to leave so I don't recommend it."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Oh, by the way, have you seen Tai lately? That's the reason I called." Jim asked Joe.  
  
Joe thought for a moment, "No, not lately. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because he was the kid who delivered the disease to the CDC." Jim replied, a bit sadly.  
  
"You mean....." Joe trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, odds are he's infected too. Well, got to go. I just called to make sure you and Mom and Dad were alright."  
  
"Well, we are." Joe replied, "See you later, Jim."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
Joe hung up the phone, "Jim...I-I wish I could be with you, but Dad would never let me."  
  
  
"Dr. Sally!!? What on earth is going on?!" Mr. Ishida yelled as the young doctor ran by, "My son's friend needs to get home and so do I! (don't want to leave those painters waiting)"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Ishida. The CDC is on quarantine at the moment, no one con enter or leave the building."  
  
"What for?" Matt asked.  
  
"There is some sort of new incurable disease that has the entire world in a panic. Here it's contained somewhat. Only this building, the hospital and the high school are infected as far as we know." Dr. Sally answered.  
  
"So what you are saying is that we're infected?" Izzy asked.  
  
Sally sadly nodded her head at the young boy.  
  
"Man." Matt sighed, "This is bad, real bad...."  
  
  
"T.K.!! Now you go to bed, sweetheart." Nancy Takaishi instructed her son.  
  
"But I want to see Matt! And Daddy too!" the little 9-year-old whined.  
  
Nancy sighed, remembering the day's earlier events. apparently, T.K. had stopped by the CDC to see her ex-husband and older son, Matt when the building became quarantined. The police had to literally drag her son home to keep him from single handedly busting into the building to see his beloved brother, "I'm trying to arrange that, darling. Things are too complicated now. Let's just hope that something good will happen."  
  
In his room, T.K. smiled, now there was something he could do well.  
  
  
"Oh! Dr. Shin. How may I help you?"  
  
Jim ran up to the newscrew, "I need to make another statement."  
  
"Ok, let's set up!" the group quickly got everything organized, "Ok, in 3..2...1"  
  
"Good evening again everyone. I am here to update you on the disease. we have found the boy who was handling the virus earlier today, who has been confirmed infected. Here is a picture......."  
  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Mimi exclaimed as the photo appeared on her T.V., "Sora, Kari! It's Tai."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked, hopeful that Mimi had made a mistake.  
  
"Look for yourself." her friend responded.  
  
Kari's face fell as she looked at the screen. It was unquestionably her brother.   
  
"Tai...." she said, sadly.  
  
".....If you have made contact with this boy within the last 24 hours, please call the disease hotline at once. Thank you."  
  
Off to the side, Sora watched the broadcast end. Tai? Sick? With an incurable disease? How could this happen? Why? She had to help him. The expression on her face, turned from upset, to determined. She took note of the boat that she and the others had used to get to this now to cut off from everything island, then politely excused herself and ran out of the room.  
  
  
"No!! Most certainly not!!" Mr. Kido shouted at his younger son, "Under no circumstances will you see your brother! I have one son in danger, I will not have two!!"  
  
"But Dad...." Joe began.  
  
"Do not 'but Dad' me! You can't go and that's final!" Mr. Kido yelled, " Now go to your room!"  
  
"Yes, Father." Joe grumbled as he headed for his bedroom. As soon as he entered, he shut and locked the door. He had expected that kind of reaction from his father. Oh well, one way or another he was going to see Jim. He walked to the corner of his room and picked up the bag of medical and other supplies he had put together. He was studying to be a doctor, he could help. Jim needed him, and so did a lot of other people.  
  
Checking to make sure he was ready, Joe quietly climbed out of his window and crawled down the fire escape. As soon as he reached the bottom he turned and started running in the direction of the hospital.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Gomamon." Gatomon reassured her friend, "I'm sure Joe will be ok. And Matt and Izzy and Tai too."  
  
"Thanks Gato," Gomamon said, "but why did Joe chose now to be a hero?"  
  
"Things will turn out alright." Gabumon stated matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah, after all, they are the digidestined." Palmon agreed.  
  
  
"Hey Tai. How ya feeling?" Jim asked the boy as he walked into his room.  
  
"As good as I can be considering that I'm infected with a deadly disease and don't have much time left.  
  
"Don't say that, the CDC is experiencing this epidemic head on. If anyone can come up with a cure, it's them." the older boy assured his brother's friend.  
  
"Thanks, Jim." Tai said.  
  
"No sweat."  
  
  
"Hey, Mimi. Have you seen Sora? I'm starting to worry about her." Kari asked.  
  
"No, I think she's still in her room." Mimi replied, "She took the news pretty hard about Tai."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Maybr I should ch-" Kari was cut off by the sound of a boat coming to life  
  
"What's that?" Mimi asked as the ran to a window. The two got there just in time to see Sora steering the boat away from the island, and toward the mainland, Tai, and the disease.  
  
to be continued.....  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Forward: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to let you know, this will most likely be the last part of this story for today, unless I shun dinner, my friends, and anything else but my keyboard for the rest of the afternoon. Don't worry, this story will, unless something comes up, be done between tomorrow and Friday. Not sure yet.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story, k? If I did I would not be wasting my time writing fanfics, I would be wasting my time making episodes.  
  
Trial of Faith Part 3  
by M (LMN)  
  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Nancy asked the police officer next to her.  
  
"Yeah, the phones should still work in there." he replied.  
  
I hope so. Nancy thought. For T.K.'s sake.  
  
  
*ring! ring!*  
  
"Hello!" Dr. Sally asked as she picked up the phone, "Oh, I see. I'll get him. Matt!! Your brother is on the phone, he wants to talk to you!"  
  
"T.K.!!" Matt nearly knocked Izzy over jumping out of his chair.  
  
Dr. Sally gestured to the portable phone, "He's outside the window."  
  
Matt grabbed the phone and bolted for window. His brother was on the other side.  
  
"Hey, dude." Matt said through the phone.  
  
"Hi, Matt. They said I can't come and see you. Why?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Well, you see there is a disease in here that makes you sick. The people don't want it to get out so we have to stay in here with it." Matt tried to explain.  
  
"But you don't have it, do you?" the small child questioned his elder brother.  
  
"I.....I don't know, T.K."  
  
"Even if you do, won't you get better?" T.K. asked, hopefully.  
  
"I-I don't really know, T.K. Let's hope so."  
  
  
Sora sped across the cool, clear water, headed toward Odibia, home. What had possessed her to steal the boat was beyond her. But she had it now and was almost to where Tai was. She cared about him a lot. He was one of her best friends, and maybe something more. If anything happened to him she would not know what to do.  
  
She sped the boat even faster to the harbor.  
  
  
"Sora! How could she do that?" Mimi whined, "Now we're stuck on this island in the middle of nowhere for who knows how long."  
  
"Is that a problem? We have plenty of food and Sora will come back." Kari told her friend, "And unless I'm wrong we know where this island is."  
  
"Yeah bu-but"   
  
"But what?" Kari asked.  
  
"Them!" Mimi shouted, pointing to her parents.  
  
"Oh Honey!!" Mimi's mother squealed to her husband, "We're stranded on this island with no way off!'  
  
"I know." he replied.  
  
"Isn't it romantic?!"  
  
"I know, who knows how long we could be here, in the wilds of a jungle island. But have no fear! I will protect you, my lovely wife!"  
  
"They over dramatize everything." Mimi sighed, as little hearts appeared above her parents' heads.  
  
Kari wasn't listening, however, she was too busy standing at the edge of pier screaming, "Sora!!! Get back here now!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Joe ran down the streets of Odibia. It was kind of sad, really. The once happy town was now in shambles. He felt like he was back in the digiworld after the Dark Masters took over. All the homes were sealed, every now and then he saw a pair of frightened eyes peek out behind curtains of blinds. Many of the stores had been looted and everything was a mess.  
  
"All the more reason that I have to help." he said to himself and continued running.  
  
  
"How is everything going down there?" Aguemon asked.  
  
"Not good." Tentomon responded.  
  
"I wish we could help in some way!" Biyomon said.  
  
"I do too, but this is the human's fight, not ours." Gabumon said, sadly.  
  
  
"Hey, Izzy? Are you Ok?" Matt asked his younger friend after he erupted into a fit of coughing.   
  
"I'm fine." Izzy responded.  
  
"No, your not." Matt said, "Let's get some sleep. It's pretty late and we need rest."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
At the Odibia Harbor, a lone motor boat pulled into one of the docks. Sora jumped out and started running. She had never been here before. Not in a while anyway. She had to ask for directions to the hospital. Running out into the street, she was shocked at what she saw. Who would have thought that a disease could do all this, cause all this fear.  
  
She ran up to a house and knocked on the door, "Hello? Excuse me? Can I please have directions to the hospital?"  
  
"No!" shouted a frightened voice behind the door, "Go away!"  
  
Sora was a bit taken aback. 'How rude!' she thought to herself, 'Oh well, I guess I'll have to find it on my own.'  
  
She walked back to the street and ran in what she hoped was the direction of the hospital. As she turned a corner, she say another figure running on the other side of the road.  
  
"Hey! You! Can you tell me where the hospital is?"  
  
The figure turned and looked at her, "Sora?"  
  
"Joe?" she asked, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?" the blue-haired boy asked.  
  
"I heard your brother on the television. When I found out Tai was sick I had to come see him so I kinda took Mimi's family's boat and came back."  
  
Joe smirked, "I knew there was a rebel in you, Sora. I'm heading for the hospital too. I want to help, even though Dad didn't want me too."  
  
"Now who's the rebel?" Sora asked, cracking a smile, "Can you take me too?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." Joe agreed as the two ran down the street.  
  
  
"Why?!" Jim asked, a little irritated, "He needs to be here and so do I!"  
  
Dr. Atlen lowered his voice, "You know as well as I do that he's a lost cause." he said, gesturing to Tai. And there are others who need this place more then him. As for you, your one of the best we have, and your skills are greatly needed at the high school where there are only a few volunteers treating patients. Now both of you are going to the high school make-shift hospital and you are going now!"  
  
"Fine. But Tai is a fighter, I should know and he's not going to give up so easily!" Jim snapped at his superior.  
  
"For that boy's sake, I hope you're right." Dr. Atlen replied.  
  
  
"Hey Tai! Tai!"  
  
"Huh?" Tai asked groggily as he woke up.  
  
"I just got instructed that you and I are going to be relocated to the high school." Jim told him.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"He thought I would be of better help there." Jim answered.  
  
"And me?" Tai prodded.  
  
"Well......."  
  
"They don't think I'm gonna make it, do they?"  
  
"What?!"   
  
"That's ok, if now's my time, so be it." Tai sighed, "Let's go."  
  
'What a brave kid.' Jim thought as he helped Tai get up.  
  
  
  
"Matt! Matt! Get up, son." Mr. Ishida said to his son.   
  
"What? Is it mourning already? I'm too tired." Matt grumbled.  
  
Mr. Ishida tapped Matt's shoulder, "Come on Ma-"  
  
"AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Matt screamed, "That hurt!!(noda? Chichiri! Get outta here!!!!!!!!! *chases Chichiri around with his staff* )"  
  
"Matt, what did I do?" Mr. Ishida asked, alarmed, then he noticed the somewhat large purplish welts on Matt's neck.   
  
"Oh no........................"  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Forward: About that 'this story will be done between today and Friday thing' I do have to do other things besides type, you know. Eating, for example. So I'll try my best and don't worry, I will finish it pretty soon. Thanks for reading my story and please review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Quarantine. Not that you or the people who do own them really care.  
  
Trial of Faith-Part 4  
  
by M (of LMN)  
  
"Hello?" Dr. Sally asked as she picked up the phone, "T.K.? I'm sorry, sweetie, but Matt can't come to the phone right now. I don't think anyone here is in the mood *cough, cough* for talking. I'll have him call if-I mean when he gets better, ok? Thanks."  
  
"Poor kid." she mumbled under her breath as she turned to look at Matt, still laying in bed, his father watching over him. Everyone in the building was showing some sign of being infected now, but Matt and a few others were really sick. If only they could find an antidote, and fast. But even if they did, how could they cure all the sick of the world in time?  
  
  
"The lady said I can't talk right now, but I can when Matt gets better. Is Matt going to get better, Mommy?" T.K. asked, "And Daddy and Izzy and all those other people too?"  
  
Nancy smiled warmly at her son, while trying to hold back tears, "I know he will, T.K. Just hope, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Mom."  
  
  
Dr. Atlen hurriedly gulped down his coffee, in an attempt to keep himself awake, when two kids, a girl and a boy, burst through the lobby doors.  
  
"We!" the boy shouted, before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Woah, young man, why don't you wait a second?" Dr. Atlen suggested.  
  
"But!" the girl started.  
  
"Just wait a second," Dr Atlen told them as he reached into his pocket and brought out some money. he placed it into one of the hospital's vending machines and got a few sodas. He gave them to the kids who accepted them graciously.   
  
"Now, may I ask what you two young people are doing?" the doctor inquired after the two had caught their breath.  
  
"I'm looking for my brother, Jim." the boy said, "I'm Joe Kido and I want to help out."  
  
"My name is Sora." said the girl, "Tai Kamiya is a very close friend of mine, and Joe as well. I wanted to came and visit him. He is ok, right?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Dr. Atlen replied, "You just missed both of them, they left last night for the High School. You should head there, you and your brother will be of quite some help. And you can assist the doctors as well, if you want, Miss."  
  
"The High School?" Sora stated, " We just ran for an hour or so from that area to get here!"  
  
"Oh, boy. At least my legs are getting exercise." Joe sighed, as the two ran out of the lobby and back toward the High School, "Oh, and thanks for the soda!" he called before he was out of earshot.  
  
Dr. Atlen watched them disappear into the distance, then turned around and walked back up the stairs, there were still others he needed to attend to.  
  
  
"The disease is taking it's effect on the world with a death toll in the hundred thousands and rising with no sign of a cure in sight." the T.V. reported.  
  
"I can't take it? We need to get off the island!" Mimi shouted as the news report ended, "We need to be there to help and besides, my parents are really freaking me out now."   
  
"I know what you mean, but what can we do?" Kari sighed, "This is not some evil digimon or anything like that. There is no way we can do anything. The best thing to do is sit tight here, and hope something good happens.  
  
"I guess your right, Kari." Mimi agreed.  
  
  
"Hey, Tai. How are you doing?" Jim asked the young boy.  
  
"I'd love to say 'better' but that would be lying." The twelve-year-old responded.  
  
"Well, your better off then some of the other people here." Jim told him, "Now here, eat this." he gave him some food and water, "Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Ok, thanks Jim." Tai called as the young doctor walked away.  
  
"Just doing my job." he joked as he headed for the next patient.  
  
"Ok, now how may I help yo-" he stopped short as he recognized who it was, "Amy (a.k.a. Sailor Mercury)?"  
  
"Jim, hi." his friend said weakly as she looked up.  
  
"Amy, you don't look so good . I'm going to get some medicine." Jim told her. She did, indeed, not look so hot. Her forehead was red hot and her neck had all sort of welts on it. Not to mention she was coughing really badly. He got up to leave.  
  
"No!" she shouted as loudly as she could muster, "Don't leave me. I-I don't want to die alone."  
  
She stared up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't worry." Jim told her, sitting down an her make shift bed and hugging her, "I'm right here."  
  
"Jim!" she wept, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"It's, ok." he said, holding her while she trembled, "It's ok."  
  
He continued to hold Amy until her shaking stopped. He stared at her now lifeless body and slowly placed it down back in bed. 'Is this what will happen to all these other people, to Tai, to him, his friends, and family?' He would not allow it.  
  
"Jim!" A voice called out to him, a familiar voice.  
  
"No..." he said, but it was true, Joe ran up to him and Jim Gave him a hug as a solitary tear ran down his cheek. "Joe! What are you doing here?" he asked his little brother, sadly.  
  
"I wanted to see you, Jim. And I wanted to help too." Joe explained to his elder brother.  
  
Jim sighed, "Thanks, little bro."  
  
"I'm here too!" Sora interjected, "Can I see Tai. I can help you two too."  
  
"Oh, Tai is over there." Jim told her, indicating Tai's bed.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go see him. See ya later Joe!" she called as she headed to where Tai was.  
  
"I wish you had stayed home, Joe." Jim scolded as soon as Sora was far enough away.  
  
"Hey! Jim! Telephone!" someone called.  
  
"Ok, hello?" Jim asked as he took the receiver, "Dad?! Joe what? Yeah, he's here right now. I'll let him know."  
  
"What was it?" Joe asked.  
  
"Dad is so mad at you. You snuck out of the house just to help me?" Jim said with a stern look on his face.  
  
It soon turned to a happy one, "I'm proud of you!"  
  
Joe smiled.  
  
  
"Tai. Tai!"  
  
"Am I dreaming, I think I here Sora's voice." Tai mumbled.  
  
"It's me, Tai." Sora told her friend.  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked, as he slowly woke up.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?"  
  
"What are you doing here is an even better question." Tai stated, "I thought you were on vacation with Mimi and my sister."  
  
"I kinda sorta stole the boat when found out you were sick." she replied, blushing, " I was worried about you when I heard you were sick on the news."  
  
"But Sora, it's dangerous here. You could get sick too."  
  
"I know, but I just couldn't let you be here alone." Sora said, "Joe's here too, and both of us are going to help. You'll be better in no time!"  
  
  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
  
  
Sora ran up to the mirror outside the High School's bathroom and took out a powder compact she had found. Carefully, she powdered her neck, to hide the purple welts that were starting to appear there.  
  
"Sora? Are you there?" Joe asked as he rounded the corner, heading for her location.  
  
Sora quickly stuffed the compact into her pocket and styled her hair to hide her neck, "Here, Joe."  
  
"Hey!" he said, cheerfully, "What's that?" he asked, pointing to her pocket.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Yes it is something, what is it?"  
  
"A compact." she told him.  
  
"You never wear makeup, Sora. Unless...Are you sick?" Joe asked his friend.  
  
"No, maybe,...yes."  
  
"Then you should be in there with all the others, not treating them1 You need rest Sora! How could you hide this from everyone?" Joe yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a burden to anyone." she explained.  
  
"It's ok, come on. Let's go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
"How are they doing?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Not good." Tentomon responded, "I hope they can stop this disease."  
  
"The poor humans." Patamon stated.  
  
Gatomon sighed, "This is bad."  
  
  
"I am sooo bored." Mimi whined, "I thought a private island vacation would be fun, whoever thought it would turn out like this?"  
  
"Don't worry, things are bound to get better soon." Kari reassured her pink-loving friend.  
  
"You are so positive, but like Sora said, all the positive thinking in the world can't guarantee that something good will happen."  
  
  
"How's Sora doing?" Jim asked.  
  
"Not good. Neither is Tai." Joe answered, "If something good does not happen soon they ma not make it.  
  
  
It had been two weeks since he had seen his brother. Everyone said that he should hope something good would happen.  
  
"I hope Mat will be ok. I hope this will end soon." T.K. repeated over and over. He just hoped this would work.  
  
  
Things were getting worse and worse at the CDC. Dr. Sally's good friend, Dr. Milan, had died last night. He was a good man, with lots of knowledge to show for his years. That boy, Izzy, was like a younger version of him, always thirsting for information. Near his body, Sally had found a note. Saying that with a disease like this, the solution should be to fight fire with fire. Whatever that meant.  
  
"You asked for me?" Matt questioned as he walked in the door.  
  
"Yes, I did." she answered. There was something about Matt. It was strange, she had to check it out, "Can you come over here, please?"  
  
"Sure." he replied as he walked across the room.  
  
"What is it?" Mr. Ishida asked as he and Izzy entered the room.  
  
"Just this." she told them as she rubbed her hands across Matt's neck, "Matt, a few days ago if I did this you would be screaming."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Matt wondered.  
  
"Prodigious." Izzy stated, realizing what Dr. Sally was getting at.  
  
"What?" Matt asked again, wondering what was so special.  
  
"Matt, don't you get it?" Izzy asked his friend.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Matt," Dr. Sally told him, "your getting better."  
  
to be continued......  
(just one more, hopefully, part to go!)  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Forward: Yes! Princess Mononoke came out. *starts running for nearest Blockbuster* Ummm.......I mean, Yes, thank you!!!!!! The last part to this fanfic is up. I am sooooo happy that I have finally finished it. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I liked writing it. I also hope that you like the other stories that I will, in theory, have out soon.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story. If you thought I did you are either a mental or extremely stupid (no offence.).  
  
Note: I really like writing and my work seems better if I know I'm doing it for someone and not just my own enjoyment. So if any of you want me to write a story let me know in your reviews and I'll try to get around to it. But not now! Princess Mononoke is over 2 hours long! And I gotta watch it (and Ashitaka ^^) over and over before the two nights run out.  
  
Trial of Faith Part 5  
by M  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, better?" Matt asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Well, there is this theory," Dr. Sally began, "that says that the human race can never be completely wiped out by one disease alone. A small portion, about 15%, will be immune to the virus. I guess your part of that 15%, Matt."  
  
"Now, come with me." Sally ordered.  
  
"Why?" asked Mr. Ishida.  
  
"I need to find out what gene is making Matt immune to the virus. If I can find it, a can maybe make a cure for the other 85% of our population. Now come on, Matt. We have work to do." she shouted as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh boy. I'm beginning to wish that I was sick again." Matt said as he followed the doctor out.  
  
  
"Now, let's see..." Dr. Sally mumbled as she scanned over some data on her computer, "Is it this? Yes! Yes, it is! I found the gene!"  
  
Everyone around her smiled in the victory.   
  
"Now we have to find a way to spread it to everyone around the world in time. Many will die before we can get it to them." she said sadly.  
  
The people around her lowered their heads.  
  
Then Dr. Sally remembered the letter Dr. Milan had left for her. She pulled it out and quickly read it aloud to everyone.  
  
"Do any of you know what it means?" she asked when she finished.  
  
Everyone shook their heads no, except for Izzy, who was still holding his head in thought. Several minutes later it popped up, "I got it!" he shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
  
"Is Sora ok?" Jim asked.  
  
"I think she's getting worse. I don't know as much about medicine as you do, but if an antidote is not found and administered to both Sora and Tai soon, they don't have much of a chance." Joe responded.   
  
"I believe in those two, and so should you, Joe." Jim told his brother, "Don't give up on them so easily, they can pull through if you just have faith (SHIN!!!! Busso Suiko!! ^^;;;;). Now don't go giving up on your friends, little bro."   
  
"I won't, Jim. Thanks." Joe thanked his elder sibling as he went beck to tending the sick.  
  
As he moved on to his next patient, Joe turned in Sora and Tai's direction, 'I know I should believe in you guys and I do. But it's getting harder and harder to as reality kinda hits me. We aren't the digidestined anymore. We are just ordinary kids, and we have just as much chance as any other normal human beings, which is not good.' he thought.  
  
"To both of you, good luck." he whispered to his friends, then he went back to work.  
  
  
Wait and see. Hope. Maybe. T.K. was fed up with it! He wanted to see his brother NOW!  
  
"T.K.! Where are you going?" Nancy called out to her son as he headed for the door.  
  
"I want to see Matt now!' He cried.  
  
She headed hurriedly down the stairs to catch up with him, "Wait. T.K. don- oooooffffffff!!!!" she groaned as she fell down the stairs.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Are you Ok?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Nancy told him as she tried to get up, resulting in failure.  
  
" No your not. But don't worry, Mom. I'll go find Daddy and Matt and they will get some help for you." T.K. explained to his mother, "I'll be back in no time at all." he called to her before running out the door.  
  
"T.K., no. T.K! T.K.!!" Nancy shouted over and over. But it in vain, he was already gone.  
  
  
The street was entirely deserted as he reached the street. T.K. looked around then started running for the Center for Disease Control.  
  
  
"Sora?" she herd a faint voice say.  
  
"Yes, Tai?"  
  
"I'm really sorry." he apologized.  
  
"For what?" she asked, not entirely sure as to what he was saying.  
  
"For doing this to you. You came here for me, right? It's because of that that you got sick. I'm really really sorry you have to be here." he explained to her.  
  
"Like you said, I came here. I did, by my own free will. I'm glad I did because I got to help, and I got to see you. I have no regrets about this, so neither should you." she told him, "Don't feel bed, we're going to get out of this, I just know it."  
  
"That's what I like about you, Sora. You never give up, even when things look their worst." Tai said, smiling. He reached out and took her hand, "I'm glad I have you for a friend."  
  
Sora squeezed his hand back, "Thank you, Tai."  
  
He had been running forever! Sure, the CDC was close to his house relative to going all the way to Matt's home, but in general it was pretty far off. T.K. was getting tired, but he needed to get Mom help! Looking around, the young boy saw a bike shop, the window of the display case broken, and the contents of the store thrown about all over the place. He looked inside, and noticed one bike left in the shop.   
  
"I-I'm just borrowing this." he said to no one inparticular, "I'll bring it back soon, ok?"  
  
With that he got on the bike and took off for the CDC.  
  
  
"You what?" Dr. Sally asked Izzy.  
  
"Prodigious! It's quite simple when you think about it. Combat fire with fire. Fight a disease with another disease." he exclaimed.  
  
"Umm, Izzy. I think that disease has gone to your head. How will unleashing another disease help anything." Matt asked, a tad bit confused.  
  
"Well......we need to spread the disease fast, don't we?" Izzy asked everyone.  
  
Dr. Sally's face lit up, finally understanding what the young boy was getting at, "Oh I see."  
  
"Yes, we create a disease, a non deadly one mind you and put the immunity gene into it. Then unleash it on the planet. Anyone who gets it will also get the gene that helps fight the virus." Izzy explained.  
  
"And the most contagious disease is chickenpox if I recall correctly." Dr. Sally added.  
  
"Exactly. We create a new strain of chickenpox that nobody is immune to and just let it loose so to speak." Izzy said.  
  
"Great, I have to get chickenpox all over again?" Matt asked.  
  
"Considering the alternative, I think it's the best." Dr. Sally stated. She turned to everyone, "Well, let's get started."  
  
  
"Dr. Shin! Dr. Shin!" an asistant shouted to the young doctor, "They just discovered a cure!"  
  
"They did!?" Jim shouted, "Thank the gods."  
  
In the corner of the room, Joe, listening to everything, smiled.  
  
  
"And the cure is now at this moment being spread to all those sick. This epidemic is finally coming to a close." the newscaster concluded.  
  
"Yay" Mimi shouted as she ran over and hugged Kari.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." Kari repeated over and over.  
  
  
Somewhere in the Digiworld, the Digimon were also celebrating the human's victory over the virus. Their human companions were all safe and so was the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fresh air! How I love thee!" Matt shouted as he walked out of the CDC after the nearly 3 week quarantine.  
  
"Matt!!" A voice shouted.  
  
"T.K.?! What are you doing here?" Matt asked as his younger brother rode up to him.  
  
"Mommy got hurt!" T.K. reported, " I came to get help."  
  
"Don't worry, son." Mr. Ishida told T.K., "A neighbor heard her shouting and took her to a hospital, she's ok now."  
  
"That's good." T.K. said, happily.   
  
"Well, we should go visit her."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey, T.K.?" Matt asked.  
  
"What Matt?"  
  
"Where did you get that bike?"  
  
"Ummmm......"  
  
  
"So how am I doing now, doc?" Tai joked as Joe walked by.  
  
"Well, other then the fact that you have the worst case of chickenpox I've ever seen, you seem t be doing well." Joe responded.  
  
"That's good to know." Tai said before flopping down on his bed to get some sleep.  
  
  
2 days later.....  
  
  
"Kari?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mimi."  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"Is Sora ever going to bring that boat back?"  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that you people finally remembered us!" Mimi yelled as she got off the boat at the Odibia Harbor.  
  
"We're sorry, Mimi. But we were a little busy here." Izzy explained.  
  
"Don't give me that you computer geek!"  
  
"Calm down, Mimi!" Matt said, stepping between the two in an attempt to head off the carnage.  
  
"Yeah, we know just how to make you feel better any way." Sora said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah! We do!" T.K. Said, excitedly.  
  
"How could you?" Mimi asked.  
  
Tai stepped up, several scars on his arms and legs from his episode with chicken pox, "These! The CDC gave them to us for helping them out." he said, waving a few pieces of paper around."  
  
"What are they?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Tickets for all of us." Joe stated, "To a tropical island vacation."  
  
Kari and Mimi stared at each other, "AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
